Zjadłem moją przyjaciółkę
by Lady Lauviah
Summary: Corpse Party, chapter 2, Wrong End 4. / O tym, jak to Yoshiki zjadł Ayumi.


**AU. **_To chyba pierwszy tekst do Corpse Party po polsku. To miło.  
Teksty z notatek pojawiających się w grze, roboczo przetłumaczyłam sama.  
Review mile widziane ;)_

**Edit (05.03.14): **_Dziękuję za betę mojej Prywatnej Recenzentce._

* * *

Kiedy błąkaliśmy się po tej przeklętej szkole, kilkukrotnie natrafiliśmy na niepokojące zapiski jednej z ofiar. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że są nam podrzucane. Kilka razy znajdowaliśmy notatki w miejscach, w których już byliśmy. Nie były nawet specjalnie poukrywane. Pierwsze kartki bym nawet podeptał i nawet nie zwrócił na nie większej uwagi, ale Ayumi była spostrzegawcza.

To ona pierwsza zwróciła mi uwagę na wiadomość leżącą na ziemi. Muszę przyznać, że nie byłem do końca przekonany, czy powinniśmy czytać ostatnie – najpewniej makabryczne – przemyślenia kolejnej ofiary tego miejsca. Mało to ciał napotkaliśmy na swej drodze? Tak wiele z nich było okaleczonych, że nie było wątpliwości – ktoś _pomógł_ im zejść z tego łez padołu. Heavenly Host źle wpływał na przebywających tam ludzi. Przekonałem się o tym już wtedy, gdy Ayumi została opętana pierwszy raz.

Dopiero wtedy ogarnął mnie strach. Bałem się, że stanie się jej jakaś krzywda. Duchy mogły kazać jej zrobić sobie coś okropnego. Mogły zmusić ją do zeskoczenia w jedną z wielu rozległych dziur w ziemi. Rozkazać jej znaleźć coś ostrego – potłuczonego szkła na pewno nie brakowało w tej zapomnianej przez Boga dziurze – i się okaleczyć. Byłem przerażony, a w mojej głowie krążyło mnóstwo najgorszych scenariuszy.

Pobiegłem za nią. Nie spodziewałem się, że jest taka szybka. Na moment nawet straciłem ją z oczu, a przecież każda sekunda się liczyła. Przysiągłem sobie, że nie ważne, co stanie się ze mną – postaram się ją chronić Mogłem nawet umrzeć w jej obronie. Byleby tylko była bezpieczna. Wiem, może to naiwne. Nie mogłem jednak nic poradzić na to, że byłem w niej zakochany. Moim priorytetem było wydostać _ją_ z tej szkoły.

Znalazłem ją niedaleko zamkniętego wyjścia. Stała w kącie, krzyczała dziwne rzeczy. Dreszcz mi przeszedł po plecach. Miała straszną minę. Jakby nie była sobą. Na całe szczęście wystarczyło kilka ostrzejszych słów. Potrząsnąłem nią, kazałem się uspokoić. Chciałbym myśleć, że to właśnie _mój _głos wyrwał ją spod władzy upiornych, mściwych duszy. Pragnąłbym wierzyć, że zawdzięcza coś _mnie_ jako _mnie_, a nie jako swojemu przyjacielowi. Śmieszne, przecież wiedziałem o jej uczuciu do Satoshiego. Mimo to łudziłem się, że może spojrzy na mnie nieco inaczej, gdy dotrze do niej, ile mi zawdzięcza. Że to ja byłem przy niej, nie _on._

Po tym wydarzeniu była wyraźnie przestraszona. Przez dłuższy czas szła bardzo blisko mnie, przysiągłbym nawet, że kilka razy trzymała skrawek marynarki mojego mundurka. Minęło trochę czasu, nim zaczęła patrzeć gdzie indziej niż pod własne nogi.

To właśnie dzięki temu znaleźliśmy pierwsze notatki chłopaka, który _zjadł swoją przyjaciółkę._

- Kishinuma, spójrz! – zatrzymała się niepewnie i ukucnęła niedaleko ciała, przy którym leżały splamione krwią kartki. – Może jest tam coś istotnego.

Przyznam, że sam również pomyślałem, że może chłopak zapisał tam jakieś wskazówki, żeby pomóc innym. Sięgnąłem po kartki i zacząłem czytać na głos. Pierwsze linijki wywołały u mnie gęsią skórkę.

- _Zjadłem dziś moją przyjaciółkę. Co innego miałem zrobić? Umierałem z głodu. Zresztą, oboje umieraliśmy. A tutaj nie ma jedzenia. Zdecydowaliśmy więc wspólnie, że jedno z nas powinno spróbować żyć choć odrobinę dłużej…_

Nim skończyłem czytać, Ayumi mocno ścisnęła moje ramię. Chociaż nie powinienem się cieszyć w takich okolicznościach, to gdzieś w dołku zrobiło mi się ciepło. Nigdy nie byliśmy tak blisko, nigdy nie dotykała mnie w ten sposób – nawet jeśli sposób ten spowodowany był przerażeniem. Połechtało to moją męską dumę – polegała na mnie. Nie musiała nawet łapać mojego ramienia, widziałem to po jej zachowaniu. Owszem, miała swoje irytujące momenty i nieszczególnie panowała nad ukrywaniem swojego strachu. Miała prawo się bać. W końcu była dziewczyną. Dziewczyną, której przysiągłem bronić.

- _Chciałem, by jakaś jej cząstka pozostała ze mną nawet po jej śmierci, więc zachowałem jedno z jej oczu..._

Kiedy zamilkłem, usłyszałem jak Ayumi pociąga nosem. Czasami była zbyt wrażliwa. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie znałem jej od tej strony. Dobrze, że nie widziała, jak się nieco głupawo uśmiecham. Była urocza. Ale nie musiała jeszcze o tym wiedzieć.

-†-

Im dłużej błądziliśmy po szkole, tym bardziej robiło się nieciekawie. Musiałem przetrwać kolejny atak mściwych duszy, przezwyciężyć chęć patrzenia temu dzieciakowi w jego martwe oczy i uważać na Ayumi na każdym kroku. Potem już było tylko gorzej.

Znaleźliśmy piątą wiadomość zostawioną przez kanibala. Każda ze znalezionych przestawała mieć sens, brakowało im spójności, niekiedy nawet były ubogie w poprawny zapis gramatyczny i trzeba się było domyślać, o co chodzi. Nie zapominajmy też o tym, że co notki – tym więcej było krwi. Zaschniętej, brudnej krwi. Biedak musiał błąkać się po szkole, kiedy był już wycieńczony. Najpewniej pogubił kartki w losowych miejscach, a potem umarł z głodu, odwodnienia.

Cały czas nurtowało mnie tylko jedno – dlaczego te cholerne kartki pojawiały się w miejscach, które już odwiedziliśmy? Miałem wrażenie, że duch tego chłopaka zostawia nam swoje ostatnie myśli specjalnie. W odpowiedniej kolejności.

Co wiadomość, tym Ayumi była bardziej przerażona. Kiedy schyliłem się po zapiski, najpierw coś mnie od nich odrzuciło. Jakaś bariera. Ayumi była strasznie blada. Podejrzewam, że nie wyglądałem lepiej – szczególnie, gdy usłyszałem gdzieś w głowie głos należący do pani Shishido. Miała smutny, pełen bólu głos. Nie chciała, żebym to przeczytał. Prosiła, bym tego nie robił. Co więcej, kryształ, który dała mnie i Ayumi pękł. Z kieszeni wyciągnąłem tylko jego szczątki, z dłoni zdmuchnąłem pył. Mimo tego ostrzeżenia... schyliłem się po notatki ponownie.

Tym razem to Ayumi sprawiała wrażenie niepewnej. Mimo to – nic nie powiedziała. Chyba była również ciekawa zawartości poplamionych krwią kart.

Ta wiadomość też była napisana w dziwny sposób. Czytając na głos, starałem się nadać słowom odpowiednią formę, chciałem nadać im sens. Ayumi przysunęła się bliżej mnie, ale nie patrzyła na papier. Złapała za tylny skrawek mojej marynarki i odwróciła głowę. Słyszałem, jak szybko biło jej serce.

Szkoda, że brakowało mi odwagi, aby ją objąć.

- _Jeśli to czytasz – pozwól, że cię ostrzegę. Nie ma nadziei na ratunek. Nie ma nic do zyskania. Nieskończona wędrówka i niekończące się tortury są istotą tego miejsca. Uległem mojemu głodowi, mojemu pragnieniu. Zacząłem znowu jeść to ciało. Nie ma smaku, nie ma wrażeń, tylko mięso i płyny by napełnić mój pusty brzuch. Obiecałem, że nie zbezczeszczę twojego ciała już nigdy więcej, ale złamałem obietnicę. Proszę, wybacz mi..._

Potem była ciemność. Chłód. I mdlący zapach krwi.

-†-

Kiedy doszedłem do siebie, przez chwilę myślałem, że znowu zemdleję. Byliśmy w miejscu, gdzie znaleźliśmy pierwsze kartki. Klęczałem przy niej. Przy Ayumi. Martwej. Zrobiło mi się słabo. Wystarczyło, że na chwilę straciłem przytomność, a coś zdążyło już ją zabić, rozciąć jej brzuch, zabawić się w jej krwi.

Przez chwilę myślałem, że zwymiotuję. Coś stanęło mi w gardle.

- Shinozaki... nie... – mimowolnie uniosłem głos. Jak mógłbym zapanować nad sobą widząc tę, którą kochałem w takim stanie? – Co się...

Nie zdążyłem nawet do końca powiedzieć tego, co zamierzałem. To, co stanęło mi w gardle nie było strachem. Coś naprawdę chciało wydostać się z mojego gardła. Myślałem, że się uduszę. Zacząłem kaszleć.

Nie mogłem patrzeć na zastygłą w bólu i przerażeniu twarz Ayumi. Kaszląc, dławiąc się, odwróciłem się i wyplułem to, co mi zalegało. Nie miałem pojęcia, co to było.

- Co do cholery... miałem w ustach...? – zapytałem siebie cicho. Chciałem choć na chwilę się uspokoić. Byłem roztrzęsiony. Naprawdę miałem wrażenie, że zaraz znowu się przewrócę. – Smakuje jak... krew... – wydukałem z niedowierzaniem. _Wyplułem krew._ Dobrze wiedziałem, jak ona smakuje. Pamiętałem z czasów, gdy wdawałem się w bójki.

O ile wcześniej byłem w stanie zapanować nad tonem swojego głosu, tak teraz mi się nie udało. Byłem naprawdę przerażony.

Przerażała mnie myśl, że dopiero po kilku minutach naprawdę dotarło do mnie to, co wiedziałem od chwili, w której otworzyłem oczy. Ayumi nie żyła. A ja, jak ostatni dupek, zastanawiałem się, czemu pluję krwią.

- Nie... to niemożliwe... – spojrzałem na nią. Czułem, jak łzy zbierają mi się w oczach. Cholera, nie pamiętałem nawet, kiedy ostatnio płakałem. Zbliżał się moment moich kolejnych łez. Jak głupi w niedowierzaniu, ze złamanym sercem zacząłem do niej krzyczeć. Chyba miałem nadzieję, że to tylko głupi dowcip. Głos łamał mi się okropnie, kiedy sam siebie przekonywałem, że to prawda. Że to ona leży koło mnie. _Martwa._

Głupi w swoich krzykach, przerażony tym widokiem, zacząłem pytać jej ciała, kto jej to zrobił. Śmieszne, jakby w ogóle mogła mi odpowiedzieć. W momencie śmierci musiała mnie nienawidzić. Zawiodłem ją raz, ale o ten jeden jedyny raz za dużo. Nawet znalezienie tego _zwyrodnialca_, który mi ją odebrał nic by nie zmieniło. Nie oddałoby jej życia. Byłem gotów nawet do końca życia codziennie kąpać się w basenie trupów, byleby tylko mieć ją koło siebie.

Złapałem się za głowę, rozpaczliwie rozglądałem wokół, byleby tylko na nią nie patrzeć. Jej mina łamała mi serce. Po chwili zwróciłem uwagę na karteczkę, która leżała niedaleko niej. Szkolna ulotka, jak się okazało. Z drugiej strony była zapisana jej pismem. Nie miałem co do tego wątpliwości, nawet na wpół oślepiony przez łzy byłem w stanie rozpoznać jej urocze literki. Tym razem takie nie były. Widocznie ręka jej drżała. Nic dziwnego, musiała napisać to chwilę przed śmiercią.

_Niech ja tylko dorwę tego zwyrodnialca. Zapłaci mi za to._

Otarłem oczy i zacząłem czytać. Z każdą linijką robiło mi się coraz gorzej, zaczęło mnie mdlić i mógłbym przysiąc, że po plecach zaczął mi spływać pot. W pewnym momencie myślałem, że się uduszę, z wrażenia aż nie mogłem oddychać.

- _Nie chcę umierać. Nie chcę umierać. Zostanę zabita. Zostanę zjedzona. Goni mnie. Nie mogę wiecznie uciekać. Jeśli ktokolwiek znajdzie tę kartkę... Błagam... niech tego, który mnie zabił, spotka sprawiedliwość... Mojego przyjaciela, Kishinumę._

Kiedy dotarł do mnie sens ostatnich słów jej krótkiego listu, nie mogłem już dłużej powstrzymywać wrzasku. Na pewno usłyszała mnie każda żywa i martwa istota w tej przeklętej szkole. Upadłem na kolana, krzycząc, płacząc, nie wierząc w to, co przeczytałem. Nie mogłem jej zabić. _Kochałem ją._ Dlaczego to ja? Żeby tego było mało, nie ograniczyłem się do zabicia jej. Musiałem ją jeść. _Jeść._ Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem krew na swoich rękach, na mundurku, na białej koszuli. Jak ostatni potwór zabiłem i jadłem dziewczynę, bez której nie mogłem żyć.

Duch, który przeklął ostatnie zapiski – nie miałem innego wytłumaczenia – musiał się dość napatrzeć, bo chyba przejął nade mną kontrolę. Przestałem czuć swoje ciało. Czułem tylko łzy, które spływały mi po policzkach i krew, znaczącą moją brodę. Duch zmusił mnie do jedzenia jej.

Było mi niedobrze. Nie chciałem tego. Tak bardzo nie chciałem. Na pewno mnie nienawidziła. A ja ją tak bardzo kochałem. Moje życie straciło sens. To była moja wina. Mogłem nie czytać tych cholernych notatek.

Zawodząc i płacząc, modląc się o śmierć... _zjadłem ją._

* * *

**Ayumi Shinozaki, Yoshiki Kishinuma / Corpse Party © Team GrisGris**


End file.
